Nurse Ryan
by kepc
Summary: Alex has stuffed up and Sandra and Harry are giving him a hard time. Stevie has been ill from the flu and in bed for days ...he begs her to help him and she suffers for her efforts while he's loaded up with even more guilt.
1. Chapter 1 You give me fever

_**stevieLUVSalex..Here's the December instalment for you...**_

_**Part One...**_

_**Kilarney...Daybreak...**_

Alex Ryan hurries back from the creek with his hands full of wet strips of cloth.

Under the makeshift shelter, his swag is opened out and Stevie is lying feverish and delirious.

Guilt wraps itself around his heart as he thinks back over the last twenty four hours.

...

Stevie was sick, really sick.

She'd been in bed for the last couple of days with a bad case of the flu.

Alex had goaded her into helping him as he'd had a huge fight with Harry and Sandra and didn't want them to know he'd stuffed up.

Stevie had agreed to help him.

He knew she would.

...

They'd gone out in his Ute and worked for hours in the blistering heat draughting the herd that Sandra pointed out as being wrong.

As the day progressed Stevie's cough had gotten worse.

She'd had several coughing fits and her breathing was laboured.

Realizing his mistake he'd offered to take her home.

She'd reassured him she'd be fine and as they only had an hour or so to go they should finish.

...

Finally they'd climbed into the car and she'd passed out from exhaustion on the way back to the house.

He didn't need the flat tyre.

Grumpily he'd climbed out to change it but realized he hadn't fixed the last one.

They were stranded.

He didn't even have a phone with him.

In a rage from arguing with Harry he'd left his phone on the table back at the house.

...

Gently waking her he'd told her of the dilemma.

She was really ill now and getting worse by the hour.

He could see it in her eyes and could tell by the fact she didn't yell at him for his incompetence.

"It's ok Alex we'll walk out; it should only take us an hour or so." She'd offered.

...

"No Stevie you aren't well, we should wait for help.' He'd suggested.

"No one knows we're here Alex. They won't come." She answered.

Gathering the water bottles and their jumpers they'd started out.

The further from the car they got the more she coughed.

...

He chatted away and she listened.

A kilometre from the car she'd collapsed.

It took a little while for him to realize she'd slowed down.

As he turned to see why she wasn't laughing at his last joke he watched as in slow motion she slumped to the ground.

In a rush he was beside her.

...

Placing his hand on her face he instantly knew she was in serious trouble.

She was burning up.

Sweat beading all over her.

Scooping her up he walked as fast as he could back to the car.

**...**

**...**

It was almost daybreak and she was still delirious.

If he wasn't so frightened he'd be laughing at the funny things she'd said and done.

She'd swiped at imaginary flies in the middle of the night.

In a tiny voice she'd chattered like a little child and she'd growled at him for leaving the milk on the table.

...

He'd tried to stop her from stripping her clothes off but she'd insisted she was hot.

Surprised by how he felt seeing her like that he'd chastised himself.

Her breasts were so full and perfect and it took all of his strength not to just sit and stare at them.

He'd stolen a few glances and the urge to touch her was so strong he'd actually had to walk away.

...

Returning ten minutes later she was asleep and bare chested.

Removing his own shirt he'd covered her.

Then he set about placing the strips of wetted cloth over her to try and cool her down.

In the early hours the chills had set in and she'd shivered, her teeth actually chattering loudly enough for him to hear them.

He'd wrapped her up and held her.

His mind straying to the image of her bare chested in his swag arousing him to the point he'd had to set her down and walk away again.

...

Sitting back down she'd snuggled into him again and he'd wrapped her up as best he could.

Dragging her onto his lap as he leant against the car she'd slept fitfully.

She smelt nice.

She always smelt nice.

Resting his face on her head he inhales her.

She moves.

...

"I want a baby." She'd whispered.

"Hey?" He'd questioned.

With his finger he lifts her face to look at her.

"I want to have a child and actually rear it myself, I want to be a wife and a Mother but no one wants me." She'd said tearfully.

...

He'd kissed her.

Couldn't help himself, she was so sweet and so innocent and vulnerable.

He had to kiss her, his body, mind and soul screamed for him to do it.

She cried when he did and then she'd slept.

...

As the sun peeped over the horizon Alex Ryan is confused.

Confused by what he feels, what he did and by what she said.

Was she speaking the truth or was it the delirium?

As he sits and begins to replace the cloths on her skin he hears a car.

...

Alex stands on the back of the Ute waving his hands frantically.

With relief the Ute turns towards him.

He runs up to it.

...

"Oh thank god your here. Stevie's crook, really crook and we had a flat tire." He gushes.

Jodi and Kate jump from the Ute and follow him to his car.

"She's naked Alex."Kate exclaims.

"She took all her clothes off, I didn't."He defends.

...

"She's burning up Kate." Jodi offers.

"We'll put her in the creek." Kate suggests.

"Is that wise? Won't that do more damage than good?" Alex asks.

'No! Come on let's get her into the water."Kate pushes.

Alex slides his hands under her and lifts her into his arms.

...

"Jodes take my wallet out of my pocket please."Alex says.

"Where's your phone?" She asks.

"I left it at home." He replies.

"Clever." Jodi remarks.

"Not now Jodes ok." He asks.

...

Slowly he walks into the creek.

Stevie hardly moves in his arms.

His shirt that was covering her begins to float away.

"Jodes the shirt." He calls.

She quickly drapes it back across her friend.

...

Kate cups her hands with water and gently wets Stevie's hair.

Jodi uses one of Alex's scraps of cloth to wet Stevie's face.

After a few minutes she rouses.

"Alex!" She whispers.

He smiles at her and says. "It's ok Stevie, Kate and Jodi are here to help. Everything's going to be alright.'

...

Slowly her eyes blink.

She nods and whispers. " Will you?"

"What?" He asks.

"Baby?" She smiles.

He smiles back at her and is tempted to kiss her again.

She closes her eyes.

...

"What was that all about?" Jodi asks.

He lies. "I don't know Jodi she's been delirious all night. She growled at me for leaving the milk on the table before."

"Let's get her to the hospital." Kate suggests.

"Are you right Alex?" Jodi asks.

He nods and replies. "Yeah I am . Let's do this."


	2. 2 Your husband will be back in a moment

_** Chapter two...**_

_**Fisher Hospital...**_

Stevie wakes but her eyes remain closed.

In a fog she listens to someone moving about nearby.

She stretches and something pulls on her arm.

Then a warm hand holds her arm to the bed.

"It's ok just keep your arm still."A lovely voice offers.

...

Stevie opens her eyes and blinks trying to focus.

She tries to ask where she is and what's going on but her voice is gone and her throat sore.

"Hi my name is Faye and I'm looking after you for the next few hours. You've been very unwell but you're on the improve. You have an IV drip of antibiotics that's why you have this on your arm."

Stevie holds her arm up to look .

Faye smiles at her but Stevie looks away.

...

The room is filled with flowers and get well balloons.

Stevie points to the hat on the side table.

Faye smiles. " Your husband is very cute isn't he? And such a sweet man. He must have spent a fortune on all of these flowers."

Stevie frowns.

Faye pats her arm and says . " Don't growl at him he's been so worried about you. He's hardly slept . All the girls think he's amazing. He's done everything for you."

Stevie looks at her.

She smiles and says . " Try and rest he'll be back soon he's just gone to grab himself a coffee."

...

Faye leaves the room and Stevie takes another look at all of the flowers.

Red roses mostly and they are divine.

She inhales, a sharp pain in her chest halts her breath.

Closing her eyes she slowly breathes through the pain.

She hears the door open and presumes its Faye.

Her eyes remain closed as she waits for the pain to subside.

...

Soft lips on hers and the smell of aftershave startle her and she opens her eyes.

Alex moves back and says . " You're awake thank goodness for that."

Her eyes dart across his face .

He has one forearm leaning each side of her head and he's playing with her hair.

"You've been seriously ill Stevie. You've got pneumonia and its all my fault I'm so, so, sorry."He says his voice catching.

She hears it and she's the look on his face and something inside her breaks.

...

One of his tears drips onto her face and she cries too.

He's so sad and she hates it when he's like this.

She can't say anything so she reaches up to touch his face.

He reads her signal wrong and before she can stop him he kisses her again.

It's a beautiful kiss and she wants to slide her arms around him but she is too dumbfounded to move, she does however join in on the kiss itself.

...

Without releasing her lips she feels him slide his arm under her neck and pulls her into his embrace.

So many thoughts swirl around in her head .

She's missed something vital here but doesn't want him to stop.

His lips and kisses are soooo good.

...

Leaning back he delivers several smaller kisses and then says . " Are you thirsty or hungry?"

She shakes her head.

The way he looks at her does something to her as he asks . " Are you comfortable?"

She nods.

Stevie Hall is nobody's fool, a gorgeous man who happens to be her best friend has her wrapped up in his arms.

Silly question really of course she's comfortable.

...

He pushes her hair back from her face .

She closes her eyes feeling his beautiful big hands on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asks sounding worried.

She opens her eyes and he's stopped touching her face.

She cranes her neck to see where his hands are and picking one up puts it on her face.

...

He grins and says . " You were enjoying that?"

She inhales a little , nods and smiles.

Holding her face with both hands he kisses her again.

Then softly plays with her hair and caresses her face.

Guilt gnaws in her gut but she needs to be comforted.

...

" I thought I'd lost you Stevie. I've never been so scared in my entire life. When you told me how you felt and what you wanted it just made sense. We belong together don't we?" He explains.

She searches his face and panic strikes her.

She has no idea what it is that he wants.

Closing her eyes she tries to think.

"You're tired I should let you rest. The girls will be here soon so I'll get going and see you tomorrow ok?"He offers.

...

Opening her eyes she feels a few tears run down the side of her face.

She doesn't want him to go.

Nodding she tries to smile.

He holds her and says. " I feel the same way but I have to go. If you could talk I'd ring you tonight but I'll send texts ok?"

She nods.

Again he looks at her with those eyes.

"I won't expect you to reply I know how good you are with technology."He teases

...

An over whelming sadness engulfs her .

When she tells him the truth he'll hate her.

The kiss he delivers is so soft , sweet and honest, she cries.

"Oh please don't cry it's hard enough leaving you as it is." He whispers.

She wipes her face and nods.

"Come on cowgirl just a small smile to get me through until tomorrow."He pleads.

She smiles and he beams one back to her.

...

Grabbing his hat he's gone.

As the door slowly shuts behind him she smiles but feels sick.

What in the hell did she do or say to bring about this dramatic change in their relationship.

...

A whooshing noise alerts her the door is opening, he's back with a huge grin on his face.

"Stevie I told them I was your husband so they'd let me stay. Just play along ok?" He calls softly.

She nods.

He smiles and is gone again.

She always prides herself on telling him the truth and at the moment it's ok.

But what about when her voice comes back.

Then what will she do?

...


	3. Chapter 3 Truth and lies

_** Last Chapter...**_

_**Fisher Hospital...Two days later...**_

Unable to get back to the hospital because of work commitments Alex had sent more flowers and texts.

Stevie didn't reply and that was ok she wasn't big on technology.

She was in his thoughts constantly and he was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell her what he'd been up too.

He'd decided after kissing her and after what she'd said he'd carry on as if they were together and see how she reacted and where it took them.

In her delirium he assumed it would be like a hangover and she wouldn't remember and wouldn't ask as she'd be afraid of the answers.

She'd joined in the kisses and he knew she liked him.

This was just one more step.

So far so good.

If she twigged she'd be furious although he kind of suspected she was already suspicious.

...

_**The day before...**_

Jodi and Kate had breezed in with a huge basket of fruit, magazines, chips and chocolate.

They were thrilled that she'd looked so much better.

Gesturing for a pen Stevie had written..._What happened?_

She knew something was up by the exchanged glances between them.

_Tell me everything! Unless you want to scrub troughs for the rest of your days..._She'd written drawing an angry face beside it.

...

So they told her everything they knew, how ill she was, what Alex had told them.

A pit of fire burned in her gut when they told her they found her under the makeshift shelter dressed only in panties with Alex's shirt covering her.

Bastard she thought.

He'd seen her naked any wonder he was all over her now!

...

_**Fisher Hospital...**_

"Thanks Faye." Stevie offers softly.

Faye grins. "You have a voice now, that's great. When is that handsome husband of yours coming back in?"

"He's not my husband Faye. He said that so he could stay with me, he's just my best friend." Stevie offers truthfully.

Faye studies her face and then replies. 'He may not be your husband but he's more than your best friend."

Stevie grins and says. "Nah just mates."

Faye pulls a funny face and walks to the door.

He's a bloody pervert is what he is Stevie thinks to herself and when I get through with him he'll regret trying to fool me.

...

Alex opens the door and she's asleep.

She looks so peaceful.

Her colours back, her cheeks are rosy and her lips pink.

She's so beautiful.

He leans to kiss her and she whacks him.

"Ow! What in the hell was that for?" He yelps.

...

_**At the nurse's station...Fisher Hospital...**_

"What in the heck is that noise?"Jillian Walters asks.

Faye smiles and says. "That's coming from Stevie Hall's room her best friend just went in."

"Oh her husband. He's cute isn't he?" Jillian grins.

'He's not her husband Jillian just her best friend Stevie said." Faye says grinning.

'I was here the day he brought her in semi naked his behaviour wasn't that of just a friend.' Jillian grins.

...

Alex opens the door and storms past the nurses.

"That was a quick visit."Faye calls after him.

"Yeah well she's not happy so I'll wait for her to cool off."Alex answers as he continues on.

"What was all the noise about?" Jillian calls out.

"She was throwing things at me." He replies and keeps walking.

...

Alex is half way down the hall when an apple whizzes past him.

Spinning he yells. "It's a bloody hospital Stevie behave yourself."

"Me behave myself! Says a man who takes advantage of a sick person so he can check her out." She growls at him.

She looks comical in her hospital gown holding the stand of the IV drip.

...

"Go back to your room and cool off your embarrassing yourself." He yells at her.

In a huff she turns around and slowly begins to make her way back to her room.

"Now there's a side of you I haven't seen. Nice arse Stevie." He yells.

Reaching back she feels the gap in the gown and her bare backside.

Pulling the two sides together she turns to look at him.

He's grins back at her and turns towards the elevator.

...

Jillian and Faye watch the proceedings like spectators at a tennis match.

A ripe peach hits Alex in the centre of his back splattering into a squishy mess on the floor.

Stevie sees the fury on his face as he turns, looks at the mess and picks it up.

Storming towards her he's not sure if he should be angry or laugh.

She looks worried and angry too.

...

They stand looking at each other for a moment.

"Why did you kiss me? What did I say? What did I do? I don't understand why our friendship has changed!" She questions.

He places the mangled peach on the nurse's desk as he gathers his thoughts.

Truth he tells himself, tell her the truth.

...

Inhaling he says. "You told me you want a baby, one you can raise yourself and you want to be a wife and a Mother but no one wants you."

He sees the hurt of her face, understands she's embarrassed that he knows her inner most thoughts.

Her face changes and her eyes fill up with tears.

She begins to turn away.

...

"Stevie?" He says softly.

She looks back and her tears are beginning to run.

"I want you."He offers.

Blinking more tears run.

"Our friendship has to changed because I feel different about you now. Not just because I've seen you naked although that did help my decision." He says smiling at her.

...

"What about Harry? He hates me." She argues.

"Yeah but I don't. Tell me you didn't enjoy our kisses as much as I did and I'll step back and leave you alone."Alex says.

She wipes her face. "I enjoyed the kisses very much and I didn't want you to stop."

In a few steps he's in front of her and bends to kiss her.

...

Sliding his arms around her, his hand touches the skin of her bare backside.

They both look at eat other.

"You're arse is like a beautiful ripe peach."He quips.

Her face burns and she self consciously reaches back and overlaps the material and grasps it.

...

Leaning down he whispers. "Don't spoil my fun now Stevie if we're going to be making babies I'm going to be seeing a lot more than that."

She giggles and quips. "I think our friendship just kicked up a notch."

'Wait until they discharge you then I'll really show you what a great friend I am."He offers.

"Yeah?" She questions.

Soft lips cover hers and nothing more needs to be said.

...

As she reaches her arms around his neck she lets the gown flap freely.

He pulls it back around her and whispers. "Steady on we're not on our own yet."

Faye looks at Jillian and says loudly enough for them to hear. "Have you got those discharge papers for Miss Hall?"

"No but I can have them in half an hour." Jillian replies.

...

Alex slowly walks Stevie back to her room.

With his hand resting on her butt he holds to two pieces of fabric together.

"So when do you want to start making babies Stevie?" He asks.

"Practice makes perfect Alex I think we need a few practice runs first don't you?" She replies.

As he closes the door to her room Jillian and Faye hear the two friends laughing.

...

**End.**


End file.
